


Fallen ballerina

by Tuliharja



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballerina, Bittersweet, Dancefell, FRISK IS THEY, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Hurt, One Shot, Other, Papyrus is Boss, Physical Abuse, RESET cycle, Sign Language, alternative universe, dance battle, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Each time their deadly dance ends up the same way and each time Sans hopes their sweetheart would be strong enough to make him fall. Dancefell AU. One-shot.





	Fallen ballerina

"i'm so sorry, sweetheart." I apologize as I approach them after our dance battle. They're battered and bruised as I had really done number on them. Their already torn up tutu is all but shreds by now, and there are cuts here and there exposing their bruised flesh.

It made something inside of me twist and turn into a knot. I knew this was wrong. All they wanted was to dance with me, a horrible monster with dirty dancing style. I could have danced nicely. It wasn't like they were bad dancer, despite the fact hip-hop _obviously_ wasn't their style. But what I did? I made my moves deadly and hurting and now…

I crouch down, reaching my bony hand toward their bruised cheek. It was already swollen and rather nasty looking. It surprised me that they didn't shy away from my touch. I didn't want to hurt them, yet in a way I did. Their screams and moans of pain were like exotic music to my ear canals. Also, if I don't hurt the human even a little bit, the Boss…

My eyeholes widen a bit as they touch my zygomatic bone. The look upon their features is one of smile, despite the fact their eyes are closed -just like usual. It makes me wonder, just like all other times, what color their eyes might be. Or if they are empty holes just like mine?

They shake their head slowly, before beckoning me. I'm already forgiven. But why? It puzzles me even more than one of Boss' puzzles. Those are actually rather easy to solve, but _they_ are the real puzzle. Something I can't seem to figure out, no matter how many times we face each other. I've already lost count of how many times we've danced. But like a broken record, we keep doing this- and each time they tell me I'm forgiven, and they are sorry, before everything starts once again.

But honestly…

"sweetheart, don't go," I manage to plea, hoping they won't this time disappear to the saving point. It's not fair for them to die again and again, even though I'm secretly hoping they will. My darker side wishes it, since at least that way I know they'll keep coming back to me.

They give me a weak smile, before signaling to me. They will be back. I know their time is up, yet I grab their wounded shoulder with my free hand as if to prevent their disappearance. The only thing that my skeleton hand closes around is thin air. It leaves me feeling even more hollow as I stare the spot where they once were.

I know they will soon be back, and we will face each other once again with deadly dance, just to have this ridiculous bittersweet farewell. Over and over. It makes me wonder why they keep coming back, as if they have nothing better to do. It makes me also wonder if they are a masochist of some sort, or if I'm just a sadist for torturing them like this. Yet, I know neither of us can get enough of each other. This is the only way we can interact safely.

"that isn't true," I mutter to myself as I hide my eye sockets behind my hands. There is a way to interact other than this, yet I'm a coward. A pathetic coward that hopes my sweetheart will one day be strong enough to have me fall, instead of them. Because if they did that…maybe we then could truly be together, instead of carrying on this endless cycle.


End file.
